Sonic and Crash: Blender
by Cleo Cortex
Summary: Crash and Coco got lost on their way camping and somehow end up in Sonic's World! How are they going to get home? Rated S for Stoopidafied.


& I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Crash Bandicoot. They respectively belong to Sega and Sony Interactive Studios. I only own the games. If by chance there is a character named Cleo Cortex in the story, that is my character, please do not use him. The term, "Blender" is a reference to Vintagegamenerd45's "Blenders", please ask permission before using this term for your own stories. Vintagegamenerd45 has rated this story "S" for "Stoopidafied".&

"Yeah!" Tails shouted as he finally beat one of those crossword puzzles.

"Hey Cream! Look I beat it! I beat it!" Tails said, excitingly.

"That's great Tails, now you can do this one." Cream said handing Tails another crossword puzzle.

"Awwwwwww Maaaaaaan! sniff sniff Hey Cream do you smell that?" Tails said sniffing the air.

"Smell what?" cream took a huge whiff in the air.

"Cream! Watch out!" Sonic said

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sonic Help!" Cream screamed.

"Muwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" A familiar voice said.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic and Tails said.

"If you ever want to see your precious Cream again, you will hand over the emeralds NOW!" Eggman said.

"But we don't have the emeralds with us." Tails said.

"I guess you will never see her again, Muwahahahaha!" Eggman chuckled.

"Cream no! Ok, I will give you the emeralds."

"Sonic No! We will get Cream back! We will, we will find a way." But it was too late for Tails to stop Sonic.

"Muwahahahaha! Thanks for the emeralds!" Eggman said as he left with Cream screaming.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are we lost Crash?" Coco asked.

"No I just don't know where we are." Crash replied.

"So we're lost." Coco said sarcastically. Crash pointed

"Hey look! There's someone, we can ask for directions." Crash said. Coco looked at it funny.

"I think, that's an animal."

"Don't be silly, it's a person!" Crash said to Coco. 'Men think they know everything' Coco thought.

"Hey do you know where we are?" Crash asked the funny looking creature. The creature looked up and formed a question mark on its head.

"hello!?"

"You're in chao garden, now what are you doing here?" A fox like person asked.

"Well… We were going camping, but a certain someone had to lose the map and get us lost!" Coco said looking at Crash angrily.

"I didn't loose the map I simply misplaced it. And we aren't lost we are in Chao Garden." Crash said.

" Well duh, that's what the fox said." Coco said putting her hands on her hips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let me go Eggman! Ouch! What was that?" Cream shouted. "Just a simple DNA sample." Eggman said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So now what genius?" Coco said to Crash.

"I… I don't know, to be exact." Crash answered back.

"Can you help us? Oh by the way my name is Miles Tails Prower, but my friends call me Tails." Tails said.

"Help you do what little guy?" Coco said petting him on the head.

"Hey!" He took Coco's hand off his head and dropped it. "I need your help, Sonic, my pal is chasing Eggman!" Tails said.

"Who is Eggoman?" Crash asked. "Its Eggman, and he's our arch nemesis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Muwahahahaha, now to the DNA room Muwahahahaha!" Eggman laughed. Eggman went into the DNA room, took Creams blood and ran it through the cloning device.

"What?!" He yelled as the machine started to make noise, then blew up in Eggmans face. Eggman went to Creams chamber.

"You!" Eggman pointed at Cream.

"What?!" Cream said. Eggman picked Cream up and throws her out the window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Cream Screamed. Sonic saw Cream and rushed to catch her. Sadly he missed, and she fell into a giant coffee pot. (A/N Don't ask)

"Sonic can you help me, please?" Sonic helped Cream out of the pot and she looked at him sadly.

"Mr. Sonic, Why didn't you catch me?"

"I tried." He said, feeling a little guilty at her innocent youthful eyes.

They headed back and heard Tails say,

"Here comes Sonic now!" When they reached their friends, Knuckles said,

"What took you so long?"

"Well, Cream here got stuck in a random coffee pot." Sonic replied.

"Coffee?! Where?! And cream too?! Wow, what a world..." Crash said.

"Oh brother..." Coco muttered shaking her head and leaving.

Crash looked around, quizzically.

"Where's Coco?"

"Coco?! Where?! Gimme some of that Hot Coco! C'mon, lay it on me..." Sonic said.

Crash got pissed and lunged at Sonic saying,

"Coco is my sister you sick freak!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"... Lady lumps! Check it out!" Coco sang.

Suddenly she saw Crash and a blue hedgehog running to her and Crash signaling for her. She took off one of her headphones, and said,

"What?!"

"Coco! Come over here and meet Sonic the... ummm... you're a hedgehog, right?"

She got up and accidently snagged her headphones making them come out of her laptop and her laptop sounded off...

"... my humps. My hump, my hump, my hump! My lovely lady lumps! My lovin got you..."

Coco quickly slammed her laptop closed and said,

"What? I was in the middle of a good song!" Sonic blushed and said,

"Umm, I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. And you are..."

"My name is Coco Bandicoot."

"Nice to meet you." She said, shaking his hand.

"Right, well... I'll leave you to– umm... do your business." Sonic said and ran off. Crash followed and Coco stared, blankly.

"I know he said his name was 'Sonic', but who WAS that guy..." She muttered.

Then she shrugged it off and opened her laptop and replugged in her headphones singing,

"I'm gonna make, make, make you scream. Make you SCREAM! Make you SCREAM!"


End file.
